Forte's Purpose
by AMZ-RAVEN
Summary: Everyone has their purpose in life...Forte just has trouble finding his.


**Forte's purpose**

It was another day in the cyber network as Forte looked down on the city, wishing that he knew his purpose in life.

'Look at them; they all know what their purposes are, while mine is still unclear to me.'  
He thought to himself when something caught his attention. Rockman was running to save someone in distress yet again as he did almost everyday, Forte decided to follow him close by, yet not close enough to be seen.

"Rockman! Battle-Chip Sword! Slot-In!" Netto said as he slid in a sword chip.

Rockman received his sword and cut down the virus in a matter of seconds. Forte could only watch and realize how good a team Netto and Rockman were, thinking that they might be stronger than him.  
'No, they couldn't be stronger, but where did all that strength come from?'  
He wondered in amazement.  
'That was only a mediocre virus anyway, anyone could have deleted it.' He thought reassuringly. But still something bothered him...

Just then a bigger virus formed itself in front of Rockman.

'Can he survive?' the mysterious navi thought. 'Even I had trouble with this virus, but that was long ago.'

"Watch out!"  
Netto yelled as the blue navi jumped out of the way just in time

"That was a close one!" Rockman admitted to himself.  
"Netto-kun we must be careful, this virus is more powerful than the last one!"

As he said that there was something on his mind. 'Where did it come from?'

He tried various things to delete the virus but nothing seemed to affect it, finally he and Netto were convinced that they should use the Beta Sword. He leapt into battle yelling out his attack,

"Beta Sword!"

It slashed through the virus like it was paper. Much to Rockman's surprise the virus started to regenerate itself. He didn't know what to do and the fact that Netto was out of battle chips didn't make the situation any better. Just as the virus was about to strike, Forte appeared and deleted it right in front of Rockman's very eyes. He watched in disbelief at his savior and was confused as to why he saved him in the first place.

"I thought you would be able to handle that virus, I guess I was wrong."

And with that Forte vanished to leave Rockman wondering why he was there and what he meant.

'Was he the one who sent the virus to attack him?'  
So many questions were arising that were in need of answers, but he knew that if one would be answered a million new ones would appear to take its place.

"Are you ok?" Netto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that was just really....weird."

"Yes," He agreed "definitely weird."

Rockman plugged out to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

Forte now was pondering some questions of his own, like  
'Where did Rockman and Netto's power come from?', and 'Why did it not kick in when they were faced with such a challenge?'

'He shall face that virus again when the time comes, I know he can beat it, he must have been worn out.' He thought. 'If he defeats this virus then I shall be his next opponent! I do not know why, but for some reason I must fight him, I have a feeling that he just could beat me... I must prove myself wrong.'

He knew that he could win, but something in his mind kept telling him, like a little voice inside, that he couldn't....that indeed Rockman was far beyond his level. Forte had never felt so unsure, struggling within himself.

* * *

_"Netto-kun!" Rockman yelled. "Please help!"_

_But Netto was helplessly drifting further away from his even more helpless navi._

_"Rockman, I'm coming!" He yelled back._

_But it was no use, the virus struck Rockman with a fierce blow and he was deleted in front of Netto's eyes.....once again._

"NO!!!"  
Netto screamed out in fury to find that it was only a dream and that Rockman was safe in his PET.

"What's wrong Netto-kun?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

Netto paused for a second, but then decided against telling him about his dream.

"Nothing, it was just a bad dream, that's all." Netto replied.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He sounded concerned.

"No, don't worry about it, lets just go back to sleep." He said reassuringly.

"Yeah, ok...if you say so."

They then both drifted off into a soft slumber.

* * *

The next morning Netto went to school as usual. It was mid-way through class when Rockman had noticed there was something wrong in Internet-City.

"Netto-kun" He whispered so the Ms. Mariko would not hear him, "There's something wrong in Internet-City, and I'm going to go check it out. I'll tell you if I need back up."

"Alright, but be careful." He whispered back, giving his approval to Rockman.

* * *

As he arrived on the scene he realized that it was the same virus as last time that was terrorizing Internet-City. The one that he had almost gotten deleted by, but there was only one difference now... Netto wasn't here to help him. Forte watched from atop a high building.

'He should be able to handle things this time.' He thought as he watched Rockman go after the virus.

They started battling, but every time Rockman got an advantage the virus would take it up another notch. He was getting beaten for a second time so easily, he felt like there was no way he would delete this virus, but rather that it would delete him.

'What am I going to do, this virus is way too strong for me to delete all by myself...and all I have is my Rockbuster!' Rockman thought while dodging the virus' attacks. 'I better call Netto-kun for help!'

Meanwhile Forte just stood there watching and pondering to himself.

'He is struggling, but why, there is no doubt in my mind that he should have finished the virus off long ago, especially from what I have seen before…'

"Netto-kun help!" Rockman yelled. "You have to send me a battle chip!"

(In class)

"What? Oh no, Rockman!" Netto screamed in the middle of class, and then he thought to himself.

'This is just like my dream; well I won't let Rockman get deleted ever again!'

(Back in Internet-City)

Rockman lied on the ground helplessly, knowing that he couldn't possibly take another hit, while hoping that Netto would come soon. The virus took a swipe at Rockman and as the dust settled, it revealed Rockman being surrounded by a barrier. Realizing what had just happened, Rockman spoke.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter right now, let's take this virus down!" Netto replied.

"Yeah, I agree, it's time!"

Rockman used a style change to change into Aqua Custom style.

"Rockman.... the extra code!"

Rockman hesitated for a second, but knew that it was the only way they were going to delete the virus. "Right! Let's go!" He said finally, in approval.**  
**

Netto used the extra code, and Rockman was finally able to delete the virus with one swift attack. Forte looked on intrigued and in awe all at the same time, then he realized what had just happened.

'That's incredible.' He thought, finally knowing the truth.

"You have done well, that virus was tough." Forte said to Rockman.

"Yes it was, but it wasn't unbeatable." He replied with a tired expression on his face.

"You have shown great skill, you may even surpass me...someday."

"Then let's go! We're ready for you, right Netto-kun?"

"Right!" Netto replied, forgetting that Rockman was still tired and in need of rest.

"That's for another time; you still have a long way to go." And with that he vanished once again.

"Come on Rockman, I think it's time that we go home and get some rest."

He knew Netto was right, so he plugged out and they both went home going on with their normal lives, awaiting the time that Forte would show up again.

* * *

'Today I realized how strong he really is, and now I know I finally know my purpose in life.....to help Rockman get stronger for what lies ahead!'

That was Forte's last thought for the day as he stared up at the starry sky and fell asleep.

**The End **

-Proof read, and edited by Meiru


End file.
